


The Star Fields

by palmergershwin



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Misgendering, Sort of? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palmergershwin/pseuds/palmergershwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short study of Krem and his life. Romance focused.<br/>It was written for trustdanse on tumblr! Happy holidays! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Star Fields

Krem didn’t always know he was a boy. But when he realized it while he was young, it cleared everything. To him it was simple: he just was. He was many things: a sarcastic asshole, a caring son, a gentle lover and a guy. To him, it was the way he was supposed to be.  
He was Krem: sneaking out at night to kiss the neighbor’s daughter, making out with farmer’s son. Making love underneath the moonlight while they hushed each other’s moaning. The quiet was the real beauty they shared in the barn during the chilly nights.  
He was Krem: shuttering and blushing while giving away the flowers (or as he called “needed ingredients”) he collected for his apostate friend, who was a handsome and unfortunately, temporary lover.  
He was Krem: longingly looking at the beautiful bard in the tavern as he sipped his ale, slowly, trying to enjoy the pleasure of the drink and the view as long as possible.  
He was Krem: saved by The Iron Bull and now a mercenary, drawing his sword against the giant spiders, bandits, enemies; singing the chargers’ song with the whole air in his lungs. Screaming with agony and laughing in victory and he was fucking good at it.  
He was Krem: fighting, drinking, kissing and surviving. He was alive and he was going to enjoy it as much as possible.  
He was alive and nothing could take it from him.  
*  
His first love was short lived. He was 12 then, young, hopeful, confused and full of fear. He feared the future and what it could bring. The future was a blank canvas, waiting to be the past and he feared how he would be in that painting.  
She was beautiful and innocent, like any other 12 year old would be. They would run through the open fields, not fearing anything or anyone. The sun would burn their skin and the wind would make their hair messy but they never cared. They just ran and ran until they were breathless.  
They loved the illusion of freedom and hopes of their future. He was a pessimist but he didn’t know why. Maybe he felt what would happen beforehand; maybe he was just being restless. But the blonde haired girl was full of happiness and dreams, not caring about the evils of the world.  
He adored her, secretly admiring her carefree soul. With time, he realized his breath would get quicker and his hands would sweat more around her. He didn’t understand it at first. He was so young to understand, it is true, but he was also obvious to his emotions like a fish obvious to embracing of water around itself.  
One day, something changed; his breath calmed down, his hands dried and his mind got cleared. He knew he wanted to kiss her. He knew he wanted to embrace her whole body, being one with her wild hair.  
And he did. He kissed her after a soft “Can I kiss you?” He kissed her slowly, with fear and innocence as he was afraid to hurt her with his dry lips.  
*  
His second love happened when he was 17. His love was a handsome merchant boy. They would steal lingering looks from each other every time Krem came to buy some silk from the merchant. He was tall and had dark skin; his eyes were calm and sweet like himself. They started to talk, with fear of screwing things up at first. Oliver was inexperienced at love, creating a contrast with his wisdom of everything else.  
They would stay up late at night, watching the stars on top of a roof and just wondering what would wait them in the future. The shiny sky would lie in front of their eyes like a blue silk scarf, adorned with glitters. Holding each other’s hands and stealing a few kisses now and then would break their intense arguments about life, Fade, magic and future.  
“I am a boy.” Krem blurted out one day, while they were sitting on one of the branches of a tree, lazily eating its fruits. Oliver looked at him with questions on his eyes and Krem’s heart stopped for a second. But the confusion on his face passed away after a few moments.  
“Okay.” He replied. “I still love you, you know that.”  
It was the first time him saying that he loved Krem.  
*  
“You can’t make me marry someone I don’t love, Mother!” He screamed, holding back tears that threatened to break free. “You can’t! I won’t allow it!”  
“Why, I don’t understand.” Her mother questioned calmly. To her, it would save them all. To her, it was their only hope for survival. She couldn’t understand how he could be so selfish.  
“Because I love someone else.” He cried out, tears finally finding their freedom. They burned his cheeks, making it harder to breathe.  
“Then you are not my daughter.” She said with cold stone eyes. Her brown eyes could pierce his skin and make his bones shatter with pain.  
“I never was.”  
*  
He lost both of his parents, one to slavery and the other to his pride. But he moved on as he didn’t have anything else to do. He joined the army, hoping he could do something with his life instead of being a failure in his mother’s eyes. He had to sacrifice his love, hoping maybe, just maybe, they could meet again. He had to leave him behind, believing it was the right thing to do. Joining the army was the only thing he could do to save himself.  
But army was tough too, not welcome to him. They had a discriminating system, making it harder for people like him. He was happy as a soldier, as happy he could be, so he made everything he could to ensure his safety. But it wasn’t enough. His “secret” was out eventually.  
He almost felt the death’s long, shivering breath on his neck. He was sure it was the end. It must be, he thought. His short life would end without him having a happy family. The thought haunted him even after that moment.  
As he was close to the death, close to the end, he was saved by an unlikely would-be-friend. The Iron Bull, head of the Chargers and unlikely life saver…  
And here he was, standing on top of a chair to take a better look of the beautiful bard, fighting alongside The Chargers, singing with The Iron Bull, helping to make a change in the world…  
He was happy. He was himself.  
And he wouldn’t change himself for anything.


End file.
